tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenta Saito
Mister Saito is a successful businessman living in central Tokyo, he lives with the general populace successfully. Appearance Kenta is a large man. Very large by Japanese standards. A megre diet and regular exercise ensure that he's relatively slim. He has a well define physique, but it is normally hidden under a suit, or a loose shirt and slacks. The man adamantly refuses to wear tight clothing. His range of casual shirts ranges in style and colour. All of it is reasonably well fitting and tailored. He doesn't usually wear much ornamentation aside from the occasional tie, and a durable watch as a staple. He has a blocky and defined face, although most of it is covered by a well kept beard that spans his cheeks, chin and upper lip. Both the beard and his head hair are jet black. He keeps the latter tied back, but a few strands always manage to bothersome fall across his eyes. Said eyes aren't exactly black, but many will claim they are if they find themselves in a stare down with the man. In that event, he also has a straight scar running horizontally with the ground below his eyes, and across the bridge of his nose. Personality Kenta was brought up in a safe, small, town in the North of Japan. As such, he never had to experience the full weight of the CCG, nor the struggle to survive on Tokyo's streets. This lead to Kenta rejecting his ghoul aspects in all areas but feeding. His parents cared for him and his siblings, so he wasn't exposed to his kind's world until much later in life. Attributed to all this, is the way in which he generally goes about life. Kenta is an open, humble and benevolent person. He's happy to meet and chat with almost anyone, just for the sake of it. Unfortunately such openness can lead to him being a bit too obtuse for his own good. He has very little social filter in most scenarios, and often offends others easily. If there is a wrong thing to say in a situation, Kenta will be the one to say it. Kenta sees himself as a philosopher first and foremost. His doubled majored at university in economics and philosophy. The former he followed for a career, the later for a hobby, but both with equal fervor. It is best not to let him run off on a rant about whatever philosophical topic takes his interest, as one could be stuck there for hours on end. He's morally opposed to killing, adamantly. He has never killed someone. If he has to fight, he'll try to incapacitate his foes, rather than simply going for the kill as most of his kind do. That's not to say that he's a saint though, not by any means. Kenta has a severe temper that can be sparked through a number of avenues, the simplest being causing him harm, or mentioning anything to do with his daughter. He's tenacious in regards to searching for her, and currently that is his only real goal. Despite taking criticism and compliments with grains of salt, Kenta can be very boastful when he wants to be. If he's just landed a new contract, made a big deal, or his daughter has done something, anything, he will be happy to spend another's time talking away. In his hobbies, such as racing, exercising and talking, Kenta can be very competitive. It dismays him that he can't compete in sports due to his physiology, so he got into racing to satiate his competitive drive. Naturally, a love for cars stems from such a passion, along side his affinity for literature and cinema. History } Powers and Abilities High strength: This is more due to his frame and constant use of the gym, rather than excess consumption of human or ghoul flesh. Kenta can outperform most any human in feats of strength, and holds his own with other similarly experienced Koukakus. He has no problem using his heavy blade. Skilled driver: Through racing most weekends, Kenta has built up both an impressive collection of cars, and the ability to drive them impeccably. He's not at the level of professionals, but he's close. He's won a number of semi-pro races. Durable: Although his regeneration is nothing fantastic, due to both his kagune type and low mass of eaten meat, Kenta has quite the thick skin. Punches that would cripple humans bounce back as if hitting metal. He's taken peperings of Ukaku shards in the past, and was still able to go on to fight effectively. He also has impressive reserves. Aikido Black Belt: Aikido was one of the sports that Kenta took part in in school, and one he continued throughout adulthood. He made it to the first level of a black belt, but didn't progress any more for fear of being found out as a ghoul. It is primarily a defensive martial art. Combat: : Strengths: As stated above, Kenta is both abnormally strong and durable. He can deal out equal punishment to any he takes, and still have the stamina to press on. Racing also provides him with fantastically tuned reflexes. While these reflex arcs aren't tuned to combat, they're still helpful for responding to threats quicker than most. : Weaknesses: Kenta is not an experienced fighter. He prefers to find a verbal solution before a physical one. He's been pressed into fights in the past, but overall his experience is far, far less than most ghouls. He's not particularly fast, nor very skilled with offensive martial arts. He's never properly applied Aikido in a battle against either ghouls or investigators. He has an injury to his left knee that often means it's hard for him to respond to attacks coming from that side. He also eats relatively little for a ghoul, limiting his regeneration and kagune growth. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: Silver in colour, with a sheen like steel, Kenta's Kagune forms across his right arm like medieval plate armour. It his hand, it transitions into a short and thick blade, and forms a small handle underneight for grip. Strengths: Kenta's kagune is extremely durable for his rate, and provides good defence for the right side of his body. Weaknesses: It has a very short range, and the blade is tied to the movement of his forearm. Mechanics: With focus, Kenta can extend and retract the blade portion of his armoured arm. This can have enough force to piece ghoul flesh. Threads Relationships Quotes Trivia * Kenta often bakes and brings it to his neighbors, since he cannot eat it himself * He can do a cartwheel * He has a pet crow that rides on his shoulder * He is a coffee snob, but doesn’t actually know anything about coffee * Kenta has excellent penmanship, learnt in high school * He can play guitar with both left and right handed, but he is not ambidextrous * In an effort to get closer to his daughter, Kenta learnt how to style and braid a girl's hair * His lips become chapped easily